Love at a Concert
by No Answer
Summary: Shiro is forced to go see this new band called the 'Hollows' where he meets the lead singer Ichigo Kurosaki. Warning: YOAI Hichiichi let me know if I should make it a multii. chap
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not bleach or the lyrics to the song! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and the song goes to Saving Abel finger eleven and fall out boy!**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi**

Why? Why in the hell had he agreed to this? Shirosaki Hichigo frowned as I stood in the middle of his room trying to decide what the hell to wear to the concert he had been forced to go to.'What the hell.' Groaning, I just grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and green monster energy drink tee shirt. Slipping on my converse high tops, I checked myself in the mirror. Lily white skin that absolutely refused to tan stared back. I changed my snakebites to a solid black squareish triangle thingy. I clucked my tongue as I messed with my snowy hair, causing it to fall into my eyes. I fiddled with the piercing in my right ear. Three black hoops with the weird fang thingies at the end reflected the light and the silver stud in my ear lobe shone brightly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glared at the screen.

A horn honked from outside my house, I rushed out of the house and flipped the people in the van off. I grumbled as I climbed into the back seat, ignoring the giggles I got from the front seat. Rukia Kuchki turned around in the passenger seat and grinned at me, I scowled at her. She was the one that convinced me to go in the first place. Orihime Inoue backed out of my driveway and headed of to the football field at our highschool, where the band was supposed to perform. Ishida frowned at the blue cloth he was embroidering on. 'che I wonder what crawled up his ass?' I wondered absently. Chad turned to face me, he sat in front of me.

"Bee nice to Ishida, Shirosaki." He rumbled calmly. I nodded at the friendly giant. He reached out and ruffled my messy white hair. I pouted but did nothing to stop him. Chad was my brother in a way. He stood up for me and had my back, and vice versa. We depended on each other.

"We're Here!" Rukia squealed. I shuddered; imagining chappy everywhere which was probably what she was so excited for. Either that or she was trying to set me up again. Rukia and Orihime both had decided that I needed a boyfriend when I told them I was gay. Biting my lip I followed Ishida out of the van and stretched. I laced my fingers together behind my head as our group met up with the others.

"SHIROOOOOO!" A bubbly voice shrieked, right as my face got smothered by huge boobs. Rangiku Matsumoto was known widely for her large assets, which is what my face was smothered in.

"Ran-chan, Shirosaki-kun can't breathe." Orihime told her seeing part of my forehead starting to turn blue.

"Oops!" she giggled I scowled at her and looked at the small male beside her.

"How on earth can you handle this every goddamn day?" I demanded. Toshiro just grinned at me. Momo Hinamori giggled at me from behind her hand. Ulquorria just sighed and rolled his eyes at us. We procrastinated for a while before entering the stadium. We stood up in the front like literally right in front of the stage. The principal, juushiro ukitake, shushed us all and waited for us to shut our traps. When that didn't work I hopped on stage grabbed the mike from Ukitake's hand and yelled,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR GODDAMN LIVES YA MORONS!" after that pretty much everybody had shut up, I grinned brightly causing a bunch of girls to let out fangirl squeals, including all of the girls in my group. "Thanks!" I said and handed the mike back to Ukitake who sweat-dropped at my antics, I jumped off the stage and went to stand by Toshiro and Chad who were holding back Momo, Rangiku, Orihime, and Rukia from hugging me to death.

"Anyways the band that is playing here tonight is actually a group of students who are transferring to our school next week. So welcome to your new home and school! Here is the 'Hollows!'" Ukitake finished happily. When he had walked off the stage four boys took the stage. A gorgeous orange haired boy grabbed the mike in his hand and waved to us with the other. I stayed silent as the whole crowd went wild. The carrot-top wore light blue ripped skinny jeans that sagged a bit low on his hips. A tight black tee was worn under a dark red vest that was left unbuttoned. A chain looped across his right hip and the lights shone on his lip ring. Dark brown eyes looked right at me, amused. I knew that he had seen my little show earlier, I gave him my signature grin and winked.

"Yo! My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and these guys are gin ichimaru, Grimmjow jaggerjaques, and Renji abari! Now this songs called Addicted enjoy!"

"**I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<br>When you're going down on me  
>In between the sheets<br>Or the sound you make  
>With every breath you take<br>It's not like anything  
>When you're loving me<strong>

**Oh girl lets take it slow  
>So as for you well you know where to go<br>I want to take my love and hate you till the end**

**It's not like you to turn away  
>From all the bullshit I can't take<br>It's not like me to walk away**

**I'm so addicted too all the things  
>You do when you're going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make<br>With every breathe you take  
>It's not like anything<br>When you're loving me**

**Yeah**

**I know when it's getting rough  
>All the times we spend<br>When we try to make  
>This love something better than<br>Just making love again**

**It's not like you to turn away  
>All the bullshit I can't take<br>Just when I think I can walk away,**

**I'm so addicted to all the things  
>You do when you're going on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make<br>With every breathe  
>It's not like anything<strong>

**I'm so addicted to the things you do  
>When you're going down on me<br>Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
>It's not like anything when you're loving me<br>Yeah  
>When you're loving me<strong>

**How can I make it through  
>All the things you do<br>There's just got to be more to you and me**

**I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
>When you're going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make with every breath you take<br>It's not like anything  
>It's not like anything<strong>

**I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<br>When you're going down on me**

**Or the sound you make with every breath  
>You take it's not like anything<br>I'm so addicted to you  
>Addicted to you"<strong>

Damn that boy had some pipes! A grin spread across my face as I cheered along with everyone else. That song was totally amazing! I was so going to download that to my iPod!

"You are going to dance with us!" Rukia screamed into my ear over the roaring crowd. I nodded and let her pull me over to where ulquorria and the girls stood waiting for the next song.

"Alright guys! This ones called Paralyzer!" Ichigo shouted into the mike. Music that I know for a fact plays in clubs pounded through the speakers. I danced with rukia and the others, barely noticing when they stepped aside allowing Ichigo and the band to see me. I knew I was a bad ass dancer, all those bitches that just grind in a club got no clue what dancing was. Ichigo opened his mouth and started his song, and I captivated his eyes while he captivated everyone else.

**I hold on so nervously  
>To me and my drink<br>I wish it was cooling me  
>But so far, has not been good<br>It's been shitty  
>And I feel awkward, as I should<br>This club has got to be  
>The most pretentious thing<br>Since I thought you and me  
>Well I am imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<strong>

**Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<strong>

**I hold out for one more drink  
>Before I think<br>I'm looking too desperately  
>But so far has not been fun<br>I should just stay home  
>If one thing really means one<br>This club will hopefully  
>Be closed in three weeks<br>That would be cool with me  
>Well I'm still imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<strong>

**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<strong>

**Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<strong>

**I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<strong>

**You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<strong>

**You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<strong>

Breathing hard I stopped dancing and lifted my gave to meet Ichigo's. His eyes showed approval and shock, I knew he had been watching me dance. A small smile graced my face and I winked tiredly at him.

" 'kay guys! This last song is thanks for the memories! For our last song we'll have a someone come up on stage and sing a song with us! Whatdda ya think?" Ichigo smiled at the roar of approval from the crowd.

**I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
>Say a prayer, but let the good times roll<br>In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
>And I want these words to make things right<br>But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
>Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)<strong>

**One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He tastes like you only sweeter<strong>

**One night yeah and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, He tastes like you only sweeter<br>ooooooooh**

**Been looking forward to the future  
>But my eyesight is going bad<br>And this crystal ball  
>It's always cloudy except for (except for)<br>When you look into the past (look into the past)  
>One night stand<br>One night stands out!**

**One night, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He tastes like you only sweeter<strong>

**One night, yeah one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, He tastes like you only sweeter<strong>

**They say I only think in the form of  
>Crunching numbers in hotel rooms<br>Collecting page six lovers  
>Get me out of my mind<br>Gets you out of those clothes  
>I'm a line away from<br>Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)**

**One night, One more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they werent so great  
>He tastes like you only sweeter<strong>

**One night, Yeah One more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, He taste like you only sweeter<strong>

**One more night and one more time  
>thanks for the memories<br>even though they werent so great  
>he tastes like you only sweeter<strong>

**One night, One more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Thanks for the memories  
>See, he tastes like you only sweeter<br>**

"Alright! Now, then it's time for the song of choice!" Ichigo grinned. OH hell yeah, I was sooooo in love with the carrot-top. He backed up and talked with the rest of the band, while the crowd waited with baited breath.

"And the group that gets to come up here is…. Y'all!" Ichigo shouted grinning as he pointed at us. Rukia shouted "SCORE!" as the rest of the gang was helped up on stage. Ichigo reached his hand down towards mine, with a huge grin I grabbed it and hoisted myself up onto the stage.

"Alright so who are you?" Grimmjow asked bluntly.

"I'm Shirosaki, that's Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rangiku-chan, Momo-chan, Toshiro, and Ulquorria." I answered, pointing at the person each name belongs to.

"AWWWWW! SHIROOOOOOO! THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE AND SWEET!" Rangiku squealed and smothered my face with her boobs while Momo tried to make me puke up my lunch.

"Can't…Breathe… Your Fucking….Boobs…Are HUGE!" I shouted as I wiggled my way out of their embrace. Ichigo was bent over holding his sides as he laughed, tears streaming down his face, the rest of the crowd just sweat dropped. I pulled the guys into a huddle and we decided on a song that we all knew by heart. Sugar we're goin' down swinging.

"Alright we know we are going to sing Sugar we're goin' down swingin'" I chirped (in a manly way of course).

**Am I more than you bargained for yet  
>I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear<br>Cause that's just who I am this week  
>Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum<br>I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
>But you're just a line in a song<br>(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**

**Drop a heart, break a name  
>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<strong>

**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<br>**_**[x2]**_****

**Is this more than you bargained for yet  
>Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet<br>Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
>Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him<br>I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
>But you're just a line in a song<br>(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**

**Drop a heart, break a name  
>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<strong>

**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<br>**_**[x2]**_****

**Down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<strong>

**We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
>(Down, down in an earlier round)<br>And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
>(Down, down in an earlier round)<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
>(Down, down in an earlier round)<br>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**

**We're going down, down (down, down)  
>Down, down (down, down)<br>We're going down, down (down, down)  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<strong>

**We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<br>**

We finished the song and got off stage as the members went to the back room. I being the totally smarty that I am didn't notice Ichigo come up behind me.

"Soooooo Shirooooo…" Rukia drawled, I looked at her and raised a pale eye brow. "Whadda ya think of Ichigo?"

I grinned hugely "I think I fell in love tonight!" I said seriously despite my grin. Rukia smiled a Cheshire cat smile and backed away, I raised a brow and opened my mouth to comment when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. Peeking out of the corner of my eye I saw orange.

"Fuck." Was all I said. He grinned and kissed my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Really…..? Well then. Let's test that theory hmmmmm, Shiro?" He purred against my ear, I leaned back against him and sighed.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Chapter:_

_"Soooooo Shirooooo…" Rukia drawled, I looked at her and raised a pale eye brow. "Whadda ya think of Ichigo?"_

_I grinned hugely "I think I fell in love tonight!" I said seriously despite my grin. Rukia smiled a Cheshire cat smile and backed away, I raised a brow and opened my mouth to comment when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. Peeking out of the corner of my eye I saw orange._

_"Fuck." Was all I said. He grinned and kissed my neck, causing me to shiver._

_"Really…..? Well then. Let's test that theory hmmmmm, Shiro?" He purred against my ear, I leaned back against him and sighed._

_"Fuck."_

Chapter 2

"Oh, Man!" howled Renji as he bent over, laughter shaking his body. I felt my eyebrow twitch with my ever growing annoyance. I just met the guy and he was already pissing me off. Ichigo scowled at him as he let go of me, only to stand beside me.

"I'll be nice and give you five seconds to quit laughing or you die…" I threatened him darkly. Rukia giggled behind her hand as her, Momo, and Rangiku watched from the sidelines, having sent the others off for popcorn. "Five…four…three…two…-"

"Okay, Okay! I'll stop!" He grinned oafishly at me. I growled under my breath about damn over-grown pine-apple headed baboons. Ichigo busted up laughing when he heard me, lightening my mood quite a bit.

"Shirosaki-kun! Oh, Shirosaki-kun!" I heard Ukitake call over the loud crowd. Apparently we had another band coming on after the 'Hollows' performed.

"Whadda ya want Juushiro?" I questioned the principal, who just so happened to be my uncle.

"Welllll… You see the band that was coming on after the 'Hollows', wonderful performance by the way, just called…" He hedged. I got a bad feeling about this, it's never a good thing when a band calls in late.

"C'mon Spit it out already Uncle Juu!" I growled at him, Ichigo shot me a surprised look before turning his attention back to Ukitake.

"They aren't coming so I was hoping you guys could perform in their place?" He pleaded, looking at me hopefully. I frowned thinking this over before glancing at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia!" I called, she trotted over looking at me curiously. "The band cancelled and oldie over here wants us to perform… Can we do it? I mean we just started on our newest song…"

"Of Course we can. I mean after all we are the Soul Reapers! I'll go find the guys!" She called over her shoulder as she sped off in search of Toshiro and Ulquorria.

"Your…In a band?" Ichigo asked shocked, I flashed him a dangerous grin and nodded. "Are you any good?"

"Well, your about to find out huh?" I answered flippantly. Rukia had arrived with the boys and Rangiku and Orihime.

"Thanks you guys~" Sang Ukitake as we trooped up to the stage, apparently Rukia also had Chad bring our instruments out while I flirted with Ichi-berry.

"Yeah. Yeah." I muttered as I hopped up onto the stage. Rukia picked up the Bass guitar as Toshiro held the acoustic guitar. Orihime was on the piano and Ulquorria was on drums. I grabbed my lovely Zangetsu, the lead guitar. It was pure black with red flames decorating the whole thing.

"Alright guys! So, the band that was supposed to be performing ditched 'cuz they're Jackasses!" I shouted at the crowd, they booed in response. I grinned, "So in their place the 'Soul Reapers', that's us, are gonna play for y'all! How does that sound?" The crowd went nuts. I looked over my shoulder at my band and they all nodded, they were ready.

"This first song is called Monster!" I called out, the music started playing and I started singing.

'The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<p>

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster'<p>

The crowd went nuts, screaming and cheering, begging for more. Well, then lets oblige them.

"This is Almost Easy! " I shouted to the crazed crowd, we were amazing no doubt about that.

'I feel insane every single time  
>I'm asked to compromise<br>'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
>And that's the way it stays<p>

So how long did I expect  
>Love to outweigh ignorance?<br>By that look on your face  
>I may have forced the scale to tip<p>

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
>I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane<br>(I'm not)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(Set it off)  
>Come back again, it's almost easy<p>

Shame pulses through my heart  
>From the things I've done to you<br>It's hard to face but the fact remains  
>That this is nothing new<p>

I left you bound and tied  
>With suicidal memories<br>Selfish beneath the skin  
>But deep inside I'm not insane<p>

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
>I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane<br>(I'm not)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(Set it off)

Come back again, it's almost easy  
>(You learned your lesson)<br>Come back to me, it's almost easy  
>(It's still your fault)<br>Come back again, it's almost easy

Now that I've lost you, it kills me to say  
>(Hurts to say)<br>I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
>I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong<br>Now let me make it right  
>(Make it all right)<p>

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
>I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane<br>(I'm not)  
>Come back to me, it's almost easy<br>(Set it off)

Come back again, it's almost easy  
>(You learned your lesson)<br>Come back to me, it's almost easy  
>(It's still your fault)<br>Come back again, it's almost easy'

Ichigo and his band were standing in front of the stage looks of shock varying to each face, Ichigo was just grinning, right up at me. I winked and flashed the crazed crowd a devilish grin. The crowd was practically on their knees begging for more. Oh, hell yeah. We. Are. Badass.

"Alright, this ones Animal I Have Become!" I shouted above the noise.

'I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
>So many times I've lied<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<p>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<p>

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<p>

This animal, this animal  
>This animal, this animal<br>This animal, this animal  
>This animal<p>

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<p>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal I have become'

"Alright, this ones dedicated to all the special ones out there for us!" I dropped Ichigo a heart-stopping grin, his smile stretched all the way across his face. I felt my heart stutter a bit.

Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
>I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
>I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah<p>

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
>After all I knew it had to be something to do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<p>

And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite<p>

You call me strong, you call me weak  
>But still your secrets I will keep<br>You took for granted all the times  
>I never let you down<p>

You stumbled in and bumped your head  
>If not for me then you'd be dead<br>I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite<p>

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite, yeah<p>

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
>Kryptonite<p>

"This is a song that I have just written so, let me know if it sucks! Rukia, Orihime get yer asses up here and sing!" I shouted, they giggled and walked up to where I was as I backed up. Rukia opened her mouth and started to sing, Orihime joined in.

'Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai  
>Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo<br>Zutto iraira iraira shite wa  
>Atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte<br>Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai

Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi  
>Ate ni naranai wa I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara<p>

Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama  
>(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)<br>Aijou? yuujou? shiritai koto wa nandemo  
>(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)<br>Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku anata o matteiru

Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai  
>Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/scandal/shoujo_ ]  
>Sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide<br>Shinjirarenai wa kakkotsukenaide yo

Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide

Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni  
>(Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide)<br>Ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujo esukeepu  
>(Tsukamattari nigekittari)<br>Itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na...

Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama  
>(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)<br>Aijou? yuujou? shiritai koto wa nandemo  
>(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)<br>Itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru anata o matteiru

Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya  
>Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya'<p>

"Thanks for coming out here and dealing with our amazing selves!" Rukia called out and got a roar in response from the crowd. WE hopped off the stage and, I was glomped by a bright orange Berry.

"Ya know you ain't so bad yourself, Shiro." He whispered huskily in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Yeah, I know. We rock." I replied cockily. "I gotta go… Hey gimme yer phone." Ichigo gave me a odd look and slowly handed me his phone. I put my number in his phone and handed it back.

"What…?" Ichigo asked completely confused. I leaned forwards and lightly brushed my lips against his jaw as I said "Text me." Then I turned and left him standing there, a huge blush covering his face and his band rolling on the ground laughing their asses of.

"Thanks." I told Rukia as we walked out to the car.

"Your welcome." Rangiku over heard and rushed over to me.

"SO KAWAII!" she screeched, my head stuck in between her huge boobs.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and counted down from 3. 3…2….1….. Go! And fruit flew up onto the screen and I swung my hands around slicing the fruit up on the screen. Combos popping up left and right, and a crazy grin slipped across my mouth. The time rand out and I checked my score, 299.

"YESS!" I howled causing Grimm, Renji, Chad, and Ichigo to laugh at my antics. I stuck my azure tongue out at them and pulled my bottom lid down. Just then a black blur tackled me to the floor, I landed with an 'Oof!' blinking I looked down to see the foster child that Zangetsu was working on adopting. Tensa was about three years younger than my sixteen, with shaggy black hair and wide turquoise eyes and pale skin. All in all he was one beautiful kid.

"Shi!" he chirped happily sitting up on my hips, I grinned and wheezed for the breath I lost when he tackled me.

"Heya Tensa, whatcha need?" I asked. He looked down at me shyly and then he looked away. I sat up, Tensa sliding down so he was sitting on my lap instead.

"I need some help, big brother… Cuz see I kinda like someone….but I dunno if he likes me too." Tensa said as he leaned against my ches and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. My eyes widened slightly, and I glanced up at he teens on the couch. Ichigo was blushing and looking at me, Grimm was texting and Renji was busy being cuddled my Chad.

Renji and chad had gotten together a week ago and ulquiorra and Orihime announced that they really are dating and Rukia and Ishida are testing the waters, so far they are doing fine. Grimmjow was staying with me and Tensa and Zangetsu and he wasn't seeing anybody. Neither was Ichigo.

"Well….Why don't you tell me what his name is, yeah?" I asked, noticing Grimmjow tense momentarily, then get up and leave. _'hmmmmmmm…? Does Grimm-kitty have a crush?'_ Tensa Ssat up and looked after Grrimm's retreating back, almost sadly, then back at me.

"I'll talk to him, ne?" I whispered and Tensa smiles and nods. He gets up and sits on Ichigo who looks startled but allowed him to get adjusted as I stand up. I decide to take a risk and walk up to them and kiss Ichigo's mouth and then I leave, Tensa and Ichigo wearing matching grins.

I find Grimmjow outside staring up at the stars. I sit next to him and look up too.

"Grimm…. Do you like him?" I ask the younger. Grimmjow may look two years older than his actual fifteen, he skipped a grade, but he's not. Grimm sighs and nods.

"I just… I just don't wanna scare 'im away ya know?"

"Scare who?" Tensa asks behind us, two glasses of soda in his hands.


End file.
